different acceleration
by immortalsin13
Summary: Two new players has entered the Brain Burst stage with only one goal... To be the best of the best... How will their appearance affect nega nebulus.


Chapter 1.

Gun fire could be heard all over the room as one boy with a pale complexion sat in front of a t.v. and a ps4.

His name is Rin Kozukata 14 years old a shut in for four years now, he finished elementary at a young age but decided not to go to high school. Rin has red hair and brown eye's that borders black.

He is playing fighting game when he received an email from his only friend, he opened the email and read. " Rin you should really get out more ".

He paused the game and replied. " no reason to " then he sent it and resumed the game.

He was then stopped when someone barged in his house, turned on the light then hit him in the head with a bag.

" enough games, you need to go to school " Mitsu said as she sat on the couch.

Mitsu tashiko same age as him, she is in her second year high school, her hair is medium length brown , eye's are bright blue, she is the only friend Rin has.

" you know that i am not enrolled " he sat next to her. " and besides i can't enroll now "

" mother has signed herself as your guardian so you could be enrolled ".

" she did what now? " he must have misheard her he thought that she said.

" she signed as your guardian for you to be enrolled ". She repeated

" why? " he raised his eye brow.

Mitsu sighed " you know mother cares for you ". She then remembered something. " if i gave you something that can interest you will you go to school? "

" something that can interest me? "

" a game that you would enjoy for sure " Mitsu has victory smirk knowing that she caught his full interest.

" i'm listening " he moved closer to her.

Mitsu took a cable from her bag she connected the other one to her linker and the other to rin who didn't protest. " now this game is a secret that not everybody knows only one thousand player knows about this online game ". She said.

A secret game? " tell me more about it ".

Mitsu touched her linker and threw something at rin.

Rin saw it was a game installer " ? ".

" install it before i explain " she said.

Rin hit the install button, after a few seconds the game has been installed and flames surrounded them then it showed a sign. " welcome to the accelerated world " he read.

" you play games through your linker right? " she saw him nod." is a secret application which allows a person to make time seemingly stop by "accelerating" their brainwaves. ".

" you serious? " he was skeptical, how would an application be able to fo such thing.

" i'll explain to you later because i'm late for class " she forgot that she could just use the application to explain it to him so she rushed outside.

" wait did you just say earlier that i was enrolled already? "

" yes mother enrolled you on the first day of class, it's still a mystery on how she convinced the school no to drop you out for not attending " she ran out of the door and to her school.

He sighed and looked at the clock it was seven o clock in the morning and he has been playing games for five days straight now. " better get some sleep ". He laid on the couch and closed his eyes.

He could still see and hear his parents arguing. They thought that he was sleeping but he was there behind the door.

They divorced yet no one took him, but each one of them took an older sibling and he was left alone.

Unwanted.

Lonely.

Alone.

Abandoned.

He could hear this words being said to him by a voice over and over again as he sat in a dark corner near the wall covering his ears while crying.

He wanted to run, as far and as fast as he could to get away from those pitying looks, he wants to be free of his past that made him like this.

He was on top of a building and in front of him is a raven, when he approached it the raven flew away.

He gave chase and tried to reach it. " wait take me with you ".

He then fell of the building while still seeing the raven flying above him in clouds. " i wish i have wings to fly, to fly away from everything that causes me pain. "

" is that what you wish? " he heard a distorted voice.

He then woke up and saw that the time was already two in the afternoon, so he decided to eat outside rather than cook, he turns off the t.v. and fixed the couch and went outside.

The moment he stepped out of the building his world turned blue. " what the hell happened? ".

Then the whole place got destroyed.

Then something appeared similar to a clock and two bar that are held by chains, it has blue color that looks like an hp bar and under it is a name that say golden raven, the the word fight appeared.

Rin observed the place from side to side and when he check himself if he was alright he saw that his hands are covered by gold armor and his fingers became sharp claws.

" what the.. Am i in a game? " rin said out loud. " i'm so gonna kill you Mitsu ".

" ehehehe a newbie i'm lucky today " someone said from behind him.

Rin turned to face who it was but was then hit by a bullet that cause his hp to go down. His enemy looks like a humanoid bird with a gun.

" this is an easy win " the enemy fired again but rin got a hold in himself and rolled away.

Rin stood up " so this is really a game " while dodging bullets he checked his inventory and saw all the moves he can use " so my character uses hand to hand then let see how strong and fast i am. "

His enemy fired rapid shots but he successfully dodge all of them. " the bullets are fast but my eye's can see their trajectory so i am able to dodge them ". He dashed towards the enemy while dodging bullets then he jumped, flipped in mid air and landed behind him. " you're my first test subject then. " he kicked his enemy on the head which sent him tumbling forward then rin followed by delivering an axe kick in the head in which buried the head of the enemy on the ground and it's hp went almost half.

" so playing fighting games for five straight day was beneficial " he laughed then picked up the head of his enemy " in games there is no one who is greater than me ".

He then repeatedly bashed the head of the enemy on the ground to reduce the hp. " i maybe a newbie in this game but i am not a newbie in games " he then kicked the guy on the stomach that lifted it then followed it with a hammer blow on the back in which drained all of it's hp.

A sign that said winner was the last thing he saw before everything went back to normal. " i'll just eat at Mitsu house then ". He decided to return to the building and wait for Mitsu in her house since mitsu's mother is cooking anyways.

... To be continued...


End file.
